The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver equipped with a hammer surface.
Conventional screwdrivers generally include a handle and a shank with a functional end. The functional end is used to engage a threaded fastener. While utilizing the screwdriver it may become necessary to tap objects into place.
Screwdrivers with some functionality to operate as a hammer are known. Screwdrivers of this type typically use an impact rod and spring configuration to exert a load to seat a fastener. Disadvantageously, these screwdrivers are relatively complicated and expensive. Screwdrivers with a longitudinal end for striking with a hammer are also known. These relatively simple screwdrivers utilize a heavy shank as the striking, which may limit the tool's functionality as a screwdriver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a screwdriver with a hammer surface which is uncomplicated and that does not detract from the primary screwdriver function.